


Perfect imperfections

by ohmy_chicken



Series: ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾  skz oneshots  ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Oh My God, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmy_chicken/pseuds/ohmy_chicken
Summary: Hwang hyunjin, a trans man, hadn't kept track of his period properlyOrIn which Hyunjin is struggling with gender norms and loving boyfriend Minho is there to kiss it all better
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾  skz oneshots  ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Perfect imperfections

A little warning would've been nice?

Hwang Hyunjin had woken up just now, well, woken up is a strong statement. He hadn't been sleeping, he couldn't. He had refused to take his binder off, and sleeping in it didn't turn out to be one of his best ideas, so he'd been staring at the ceiling till the cramps overwhelmed this thoughts, after that he had gone to the living room.

He hadn't realized his period was going to come today, so it was a bit of an unexpected surprise, and an unwanted one at that.

It's Friday, well- he checks the clock, the numbers 3:26 glaring back at him. It _was_ Friday. Friday was usually one of his favorite days of the week. He only has three classes and after that he gets to sleep over at his boyfriend's dorm till either Saturday or Sunday.

Said boyfriend was still sleeping, as Hyunjin was struggling to find wherever the boy's medicine cabinet was. He really needed some aspirin right now or he'd probably start crying.

He had entered the bathroom at this point, a mistake, he realized. He was faced with his reflection, and it's safe to say he looked terrible. 

His cheeks seemed too full, his lashes too long and his hips jutted out in a way a man's shouldn't. He had been wearing his binder for a while now, too dysphoric to take it off, but the dull aching in his chest seemed to bother him even more at this point. 

And that's when it came. He hadn't realized he was crying, but when he tasted the salty tear on his tongue it was like everything came crashing down. His knees got weak, making him sink down next to the shower, letting out soft sobs. 

The sobs seemed to rack through his body, the aching of his chest and stomach even more prominent. 

Up until this point he'd forgotten about-

A knock was heard, 

-his boyfriend. But when he heard that knock relief washed over him. 

Enter Lee Minho, a college student at sopa (just like Hyunjin), 21 years old and completely in love with Hyunjin. He'd known him for a few years, but not enough to actually see him pre-transition, not that that mattered to him. 

He hated seeing Hyunjin sad, and tried his best to make sure he wouldn't have a reason to be, but he can't always stop the boy's thoughts. His top priority is having Hyunjin happy and comfortable, and will not let anything get in his way to achieve that. 

Now the older man was standing at the bathroom door. "Hyunjin? Are you okay?" through glassy eyes he'd managed to look at the door, letting out a soft 'no'. 

"I'm coming in," the older warned before opening the door to the bathroom. It was absolutely heartbreaking for him to see his boyfriend crumpled up like that. 

"Hey, jinnie, what's wrong?" his eyebrows are knitted together in worry. Hyunjin, however, was still softly sobbing. "p-period" he had managed to say, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. 

"Shh, it's okay, let it all out" Hyunjin was leaning onto Minhos shoulder, and to any other person it would seem like a very uncomfortable situation, but neither of them could care less. 

At this point Hyunjin's tears had stained Minho's shirt, sobs racking through him in waves, accompanied by stinging. 

"I'm gonna bring you to the bedroom, okay?" Hyunjin nodded as the older hooked his arms under his legs and back, carrying the taller all the way back to the bedroom, laying him down carefully. 

"do you need anything?" Minho asked, putting the blankets over Hyunjin. "Water and Aspirin, please" the younger whispers as he wipes his tears with his hands. "Of course." the older leaves the room for a bit. 

Hyunjin contemplates taking off his binder, but he was wearing a pretty tight shirt so that'd probably make things worse if anything. 

Minho walks back into the room. He sets down the glass of water on the nightstand, and hands hyunjin the pain killers. After that he goes into his closet, the reason unknown to the younger. 

"w-what are you doing?" minho stands up from his squatting position, showing the younger one of his hoodies. "I figured it'd be better if you take off that binder for now, the less pain the better," he smiles, handing Hyunjin the sweater. 

Said boy changes in the bathroom, falling down onto the bed next to his boyfriend after that. The older hands him a piece of chocolate, fingers carding through his hair. 

"Feeling better baby?" he asks, feeding hyunjin the chocolate. The younger hums, cuddling up to his boyfriend. 

It was only a matter of seconds until his eyes started to droop. With hushed sweet nothings in his ear and a hang carding through his hair, he drifted off, feeling a lot better than he did a mere hour ago. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning he woke up with a dull headache due to all of the crying. Still holding tightly onto his pillow (that smelled like minho) he sits up, scanning the room. 

Right, he'd had a mental breakdown a few hours ago. He notices that Minho isn't next to him anymore, and the curtains aren't drawn. 

Now that he's more awake, he can hear sizzling from the kitchen. The older must be making breakfast he reasons. Hyunjin takes a sip of the water on his nightstand, moving to get out of bed. 

Suddenly, he notices the smell of eggs and bacon, which is most likely what minho is preparing. There’s a dull sting in his stomach when he gets up, but the pain he had felt mere hours ago had been way worse, so he winced and kept going.

After washing his face in the bathroom he went to the kitchen, and wonder above wonder his boyfriend hadn’t noticed his presence. Hyunjin took his time standing there, looking at Minho. Something about this scene seemed oddly domestic, and he was loving it.

Now satisfied with his view, Hyunjin makes his way over to his boyfriend who is still leaning over the stove, trapping the older in a backhug. Minho flinches before melting into the touch. “Hi baby, slept well?” 

Hyunjin can only hum, still slightly drowsy. "Sleepy baby," Minho chuckles, leading Hyunjin to the couch, accompanied by a cup of warm tea. "I'll be right over with the food," 

Not even a mere minute later the older had re-entered the living room, two plates in his hands full of steaming eggs, bacon and rice. It looked absolutely delicious, and knowing Minho made it the flavor would be incredibly delicious too. 

He handed the younger his plate, plopping down onto the couch next to him. They opted on watching a drama they had been watching the night prior, finishing up their breakfast in silence. 

"Min?" Hyunjin asks, eyes trained to his empty plate. The older hums, mouth stuffed with rice. "M sorry," the younger doesn't dare to look up. He hears the sound of metal against ceramic as the older puts down his plate. 

"Why are you apologizing?" he can feel Minho's gaze, piercing through his soul. He shrugs "For being such a burden," He can feel the older shift. 

It's only mere seconds until he's wrapped in his embrace, being pulled onto Minho's lap. "Listen to me, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." He states, locking eyes with Hyunjin. 

The younger feels slight tears brim in his eyes. His lips tremble as the older pulls him into his chest. "I'm just--" he sniffles "I'm sorry you have to put up with me," 

"I don't have to put up with you, I love you jinnie," Minho is stroking his back, the younger melting into the touch. 

"And stop being mean to my boyfriend, I love him," Minho scoffs, planting a soft peck on his head. Hyunjin giggles softly, leaning back to look into the older's eyes. 

They share a smile when the younger says;

"I love you too, Lee Minho," 

  
  
  
  


▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

**All copyright reserved**

**ohmy_chicken©**

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo~~
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading my first posted work on here!
> 
> I've actually been writing fanfics over the years but I never really mustered the courage to actually finish/post anything so I decided to start with something small :))
> 
> I hope you stick around for more writing ~
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated
> 
> -Author


End file.
